


Tony's Punishment.

by tkbenjamin



Category: H50 - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Tony pays the consequences...





	

Tony knew he had problems with his timing. In the past years it had run away with him. Run off and gotten him in many kinds of trouble. This time however he had rebelled and pushed it and now he found himself tied, spread eagle and completely vulnerable. Pluck a duck there was even a gag in his mouth. 

“What happens when an NCIS Agent doesn't wait for back up and goes to affect a rescue, alone?” The question was asked softly. 

“What happens when a certain Tony DiNozzo breaks the rules and rebels and does something he knows he shouldn't do?” Asked another soft voice. 

The voices were slowly spinning around him. Moving from head to foot in a counterclockwise movement. Tony was sweating. He tried to speak, to move and wiggle. All that came out was a gurgled mumble. And all he could do was flex the leather belts that kept him tied. He wasn't in pain. Nor was he terrified but he wanted to move. Needed to move. 

“Na huh Tony. You didn't behave properly or carefully. You know the consequences. Now you'll have to pay for it.” Cold metal slipped under his trouser pants leg and moved up slowly. Slicing through the material easily. It didn't stop until it had cut through his waistband. 

A hand reached across and took the pair of scissors and the blades started to repeat the process on his other leg until his now ruined trousers were pulled away from him and thrown across the room. Then the blades started a path along his arms and soon his shirt joined his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. 

Hands moved to his gag, while another pair carefully began to cut his boxers away. In perfect timing both items were removed together and dangled in front of him. Tony was panting. His body covered in sweat. 

“What's the one rule you're to keep above all others Tony?” Jethro asked quietly. 

“To-to always k-keep myself safe,” Tony got out. 

“And do you understand why that rule is paramount?” Steve whispered from by his ear. 

“B-because I-I’m important to you both,”

“That's right Tony. You're very important to us. Without you we'd fall apart, probably,” Steve said carefully. 

“Tony, no one knows more than me how good you are. You had my six for years. You're a great agent, but today you went after a suspect without backup. We know that little girl's life was in danger. We both get why you couldn't wait. But as far as we're concerned you knowingly rebelled against your cardinal rule. That needs punishment. Rebellion needs to be punished,” Jethro hold him and began to run his hands over Tony's legs slowly while Steve played with Tony’s chest. 

They gave teasing caresses or light touches, little flicks or barely there scratches for the next hour, Tony saw and felt himself harden and need build. But neither ever went near his cock. 

Their hands were followed by lips and tongue and teeth. Tony groaned, moaned and begged. Apologised for fucking up. Promised to behave. Promised anything to find some release. He was a melting puddle in the middle of their bed. 

It felt like hours later when Steve finally tipped Tony's head back and plundered his mouth. Jethro timed things perfectly and breached Tony's hole with lubed fingers at the same time. Almost too soon, but not soon enough, Tony felt Jethro's hard cock push into him and groaned into Steve's kiss. He whined when Steve pulled away and Jethro stayed still. 

Steve turned Tony's head to the side and Tony quickly understood the program and opened his mouth. Steve slipped his cock between the lush lips and gave a short thrust. Jethro pulled out and thrust too. Together they kept the same rhythm and Tony understood he was being used, and loved it. His men had been worried about him and they needed to alternately punish him for worrying them and have life affirming sex. 

He got it. He loved it and them. He relaxed his entire body, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet and enjoyed the amazing feelings his men raised in him. He felt it as both men came inside him, seconds apart and relished in swallowing what he could or feeling the warm come still inside. 

When his mouth was his again, he smiled. “If this is what I get for rebelling, I think I might become a real handful,” he sighed happily. Twin groans greeted his announcement. In short order his arms and legs were released and he was bundled into the waiting arms of his lovers. 

“I'm sorry I worried you,” he told them. 

Both men huffed. “Sleep Tony.” Jethro said. 

“We'll wake you later, Tony,”. Steve told him. Wrapped tightly in safe arms, sleep claimed him fast and quiet. His last thought ‘Rebellion did have its rewards.’


End file.
